You Never Should Have Gave Up
by thatsomedude
Summary: -ONE SHOT- Humphrey always had struggles in life. Follow him and the one he loves for a very life changing event. -drugs and moderate language-


_**Prologue)**_ **Humphrey, He's always been someone of a shy kid, but on that same token very friendly to people her cares about. He couldn't ever bear to see someone sad or depressed for he him-self had and still does find him-self, He find multiple ways to release his feeling either by exercising, telling his closest friends, listening to music. He used to cut, but he has found a way to stay clean for his best friend because he made a promise to her. Her best friend you might ask. A girl whose name is Lillian, Lillian Waltz, however people just called her Lilly. She herself was the same age as Humphrey, the magical age of 16, sophomore in high-school. Humphrey always kind of always had a thing for Lilly, but he always just brushed it off as Lilly always acted as if she just friend zoned him, but this never really bothered him as he never was sure of his romantic feelings. He was sure however that they were best friends.**

 _ **You never should have gave up**_ **)**

It was a Thursday, at school, 3rd period to be exact; a grey wolf was working a test. He seemed to be struggling. He then looked on his thigh and saw some information he had written down. He then whispered to him-self "thank you Lilly." The Two of them always found a way to cheat off each other even if they weren't in the same class. By writing information on body parts that you'd never think to look.

Humphrey was able to finish his test then decided to start doing his homework her received last period from his geometry teacher, Miss. Thicc was her name, as funny her name was to laugh and make fun of she was still a good teacher. Almost everyone passed her class. 3rd period counted down then the bell rang. Humphrey Started to pack his back and put away his stuff. He started hi cross campus walk as his next class was all the way across the school campus, and on the 3rd floor at that. As he was walking through the court had he met up with his friends, Shaky, and Mooch, Shaky's Real name was Shakilla, but he prefers Shaky, and Mooch's real name is Dereck. Just no one calls him this because he's so big and eats a lot. "What's up y'all?" Humphrey greets his friends.

"Hey dude." Shaky greets while Mooch gives Humphrey the hand shake since they were kids. "Hey Humphrey, did you just get done with Mr. Quintel's test, cuase I have him next."

"Yeah dude, that shit kinda hard tho." Humphrey warns his friend as the 3 minute bell rings to warn students to get to class. "Aight bro's" Humphrey gives them both the hand shake and starts the walk to class. Her gets to class with just seconds left, he doesn't really have any friends to talk to, so he usually just sits and is quiet in this class. Eventually the 45 minutes of the class goes by the lunch bell finally rings. He hurries to lunch and finds his friends and sits with them. Today they have nachos as lunch as the usual they gang usually talk about their whatever. Then a certain white wolf come over and sits next to Humphrey embracing him in a big hug and all Humphrey can do is smile and accept it "Heeeeyyyyy liilly" he purposefully stretching out her name

"Hey besty friendy" he greets back and unleashes him from the hug. "Humphrey, I was wondering if you'd like to skip for the rest of the day and head to the mall." She looked at Humphrey with the most begging eyes possible

"I totally would but my momma said that if I skip anymore this quarter she finna take my phone and TV away, I'm not really trynna have that happen." Humphrey pleaded in response to Lilly. She kinda huffed and pretended to be upset Humphrey and Co. were just chuckling and continue to eat their food. Lunch comes to and unfortunate end but the gang doesn't get broken up for the rest of the day and by period 7 they are ready to get the hell of school campus as the whole crew walks to his car Lilly comes running after him and jumps into the car before he could pull away "hey Lilly, what you doin? Coming with me imma guess?"

"Yeahhhh, Imma come home with you. That's cool right?" Lilly responds faster than Humphrey was ready for so she nudges him, "this is okay right?"

Humphrey replies back "yeah it's all good" as Humphrey starts id drive home, as he pulls into his drive his mom is walking out of the house she tells Humphrey that she's going to the store and then going out with some of her friends. Humphrey and Lilly plop on the couch and screw around watching TV and laughing at each other.

"Hey Humphrey, can you drive me home now please?" Lilly asks Humphrey after hours of just having fun. Humphrey couldn't turn her down he drivers her to her house and seeing as she lives on the north side of jasper or as most of the people see it being the richer and more upper class neighborhoods of Jasper. After he dropped her off and retuned home he walked in and started to browse the internet on the computer.

After a few months School is almost over, and Lilly and Humphrey have become very distant. Especially after Lilly had a boyfriend who was very protective and exceptionally rude and mean to Humphrey seeing as he and Lilly were so close. His friends started to distance themselves from him after her picked up a nasty cocaine habit in which he was spending upwards two or three hundred dollars a week on it. He was left to deal with the whole problem by himself after his mom had to go on a work trip for a good while but she was still paying for bills at the house. One night he came home to a Lilly siting on his front porch crying. She had bruises all over her body .Humphrey was worried about her after all they were best friends and had been forever, unfortunately for Lilly on this night Humphrey was going through with draws he had something in his pocket he seemed to not have not even noticed Lilly as he walked to the living room wrote something on a posted note. Then a loud bang-ish, pop-ish sound filled the house. Filled Lilly's ears… time seemed to have stopped for the wolf as she starts to read what was written on the note. ' **I'm sorry, my day is done, and my life is over. I wasn't able to tell her but, I love Lillian Waltz, and when my friends and her stopping caring,,, I thought after meeting Lilly I'd not deal with my depression, but I was wrong, now I'm here."**

 _ **Epilogue)**_ Lilly never really dated anyone after Humphrey's death, in fact she never really go over his death his friends without him ended up all splitting up and finding other things to do. His mom ended up letting Lilly live her after she was kicked out of the house. And of course this is where there was supposed to be a silver lining but there never was.


End file.
